Hydrogen gas must be generated at high pressures to fill hydrogen storage cylinders for stationary and transportation applications, including on board a vehicle and at refueling stations. To produce hydrogen for use or storage at high pressure, water electrolysis may be performed at the required high pressure, generating both hydrogen and oxygen at high pressure. Alternatively, differential-pressure electrolysis may be employed to generate hydrogen at high pressure and oxygen at substantially atmospheric pressure. To date, high pressure water electrolyzers have been fabricated that either generate both hydrogen and oxygen at 3000 psia, where psia is the pressure in pounds per square inch, absolute, or generate hydrogen at 2500 psia and oxygen at atmospheric pressure. For example, Giner Electrochemical Systems, LLC has fabricated a water electrolyzer that operates at a differential pressure (H2>O2) of 2500 psia using plastic materials as frames and proton-exchange membranes (PEMs) as solid-polymer electrolytes. A low-pressure pump provides liquid water at near-ambient pressure to the anode side of the electrolyzer. When DC current is applied, the water is decomposed at the anode to oxygen, protons and electrons. The oxygen is separated from the excess circulating water, which acts as a reactant and coolant, with a low-pressure gas/water separator. All functions on the anode side are conducted at near-ambient pressure. The protons, along with some water, are electrochemically transported across the membrane to the cathode, where they react with the externally transported electrons to produce hydrogen at the required higher operating pressure. The hydrogen is separated from the transported water in a high-pressure gas/water separator.
Electrolyzers operating totally or partially at high pressure may be expensive, involve complex construction, and present safety hazards. Therefore, a need exists in the art for simple, safe, and inexpensive systems and methods for generating hydrogen gas at high pressures.